


It’s a Sin

by nosferatu_insideofyou



Series: Dolorem Ipsum [1]
Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Adultery, Blanket Permission, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Glove Kink, Italian dirty talk, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Podfic Welcome, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Copia, Rough Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 09:33:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16890042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nosferatu_insideofyou/pseuds/nosferatu_insideofyou
Summary: It’d been nearly two months since that day outside the chapel, standing under the awning, him holding out a lighter to spark her cigarette as the rain poured. She was something of a forbidden fruit, a wife of Papa Emeritus the Third—a man for whom Copia never had any love. Seducing one of Papa’s favorite wives would not only be a beautiful act of revenge, but one he’d no doubt take pleasure in.





	It’s a Sin

**Author's Note:**

> Just a heads up: I've taken a lot of liberties with lore here, so hopefully this all makes sense. Also, this is my first complete attempt at smut, so any and all feedback is welcome! No, seriously. Give it to me straight, doc.
> 
> Enjoy.
> 
> xx

“This has gone on long enough.”

Copia knew this was coming, but Lorem’s words still rang in his ears like a death knell.

It’d been nearly two months since that day outside the chapel, standing under the awning, him holding out a lighter to spark her cigarette as the rain poured. She was something of a forbidden fruit, a wife of Papa Emeritus the Third—a man for whom he never had any love. Seducing one of Papa’s favorite wives would not only be a beautiful act of revenge, but one he’d no doubt take pleasure in. Lorem had always been a charming girl, but her charms were forever laced with a hint of despondency. How hard it must be, he’d mused to her, to be separated from her husband as he traveled the world with his primary wife, his beloved Cirice. How lonesome she must get.

Their tryst began beneath the light of the moon. As party guests swayed and drank in a Dionysian haze, celebrating the “joyous” union of Papa the Second and a devotee carrying his spawn, they’d shared a chaste kiss in the gardens. He’d told her he’d watched her from afar for all these years, a slight embellishment in the name of winning her affection. She’d told him to stop bullshiting and pressed her lips to his. Lies never easily slipped past her.

Even in that moment, Lorem knew it wasn’t right: it was one thing to take lovers outside her marriage—a common practice in the church. It was quite another to choose a man so deeply loathed and mistrusted by her husband for a paramour. And in truth, she _did_ love her husband, but they never shared the kind of magnetism that pulled them towards each other; the kind that existed between Papa and Lady Ciri. (She didn’t begrudge them this in the least, but rather, had resigned herself to a life of quiet, ordinary devotion to her Papa.) But in that moment, she felt as if the preternatural strings of an unearthly puppet master pulled her into the arms of Cardinal Copia.

Things progressed slowly from there: stolen kisses in the many alcoves of the church grounds, hungry touches filled with intoxicating promise. Copia was playing a long game, and it was one he thought himself to be quite adept at. That is, until he’d overplayed his hand.

He’d been bold, asking Lorem to dance with him in front of Lucifer and everyone—including Papa the Third. A dance was surely harmless, was it not? He could feel Papa’s burning gaze upon him from where he sat, particularly when he placed his hand _just_ low enough on Lorem’s back to suggest familiarity.

Of course, whispering into her ear how exquisite she looked in her dress and how he’d love nothing more than to rip it off her as he pressed his erection between them probably didn’t help matters.

He suspected something had changed the moment he saw her walking with the Lady Cirice and Her Infernal Majesty in the cloisters. She’d avoided his eyes as they sought hers, although perhaps she simply hadn’t seen him. But when she’d rushed to her quarters after the evening service without so much as a parting glance, he knew it wasn’t his imagination. She was avoiding him.

Even as he tapped on her door late that evening, he knew it was a risk. While most of the occupants slept soundly in the surrounding chambers, the occasional straggler was known to roam the halls in the wee hours of the morning. When she opened the door, her eyes widened, ushering him in quickly before curious eyes caught sight of her evening visitor. She sharply questioned why he’d felt the need to bother her at such an hour, but as a fumbled explanation came out, he found himself rather distracted by the sheerness of the thin, fine robe she’d clearly thrown on in a hurry. Never before had he seen her in something so...soft. And it was at that moment he also noticed her hair was down (instead of piled high on her head as it usually was), cascading past her shoulders and reaching the peak of her breasts in a spectacular fashion.

But then her words washed over him like a cold splash of water.

“This is ridiculous. That arrogant ass,” he spat. “Who is he to dictate with whom you spend your time?”

“He’s my husband, cardinal. And I might be just a tad upset, too, if I found out my spouse was spending time with someone I’d explicitly told him to stay away from.”

“So, that’s what you want then, _cara_? For me to stay away from you?” Copia’s eyes drew downward, fixating on the soft lines of her clavicle as he—almost unconsciously—moved in closer. “Because if you do, then I can only respect your wishes.” His fingers pricked with the urge to feel that softness. With a gloved hand, he reached out and drew a finger across her collarbone, yielding no protest from the woman in front of him. “But if not, then I’m going to throw you down on that bed…” His eyes lifted to meet hers, filled with heady lust. “And then I’m going to fuck you.”

She bit her lower lip, giving herself as much time for contemplation as she needed—which as it turned out, was not much. “No,” she whispered, her heartbeat racing beneath his touch. “No, I don’t want you to stay away from me. I don’t want you to stay away from me at all.”

“As you wish.” Copia flashed her a devilish grin, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her roughly against him. Through the thin fabric of her robe, she could feel his erection rising against her. He lifted his fingers to sketch the outline of her lips, mouth parted in expectation, and placed a soft kiss on that fascinating little cleft at the base of her throat. He breathed into her neck, inhaling the sweet, earthy smell of opium and sandalwood, his lips just barely grazing the soft skin there. “Your scent…you remind me of a black mass. How I’d love to lay you down upon the altar bed.” His eyes glanced behind her. “ _Your_ bed will have to do for now.”

Suddenly, his other hand moved from her chest as he grabbed the back of her head, pulling her lips roughly against his own. He kissed her with as much fire and want as he’d ever felt, burying his gloved fingers into her soft, mahogany curls and moving her slowly backwards until the back of her legs hit the bed frame. She broke away and fell back on the mattress, drawing Copia’s eyes down to her newly exposed flesh. The tie on her robe had loosened, revealing the softness of her breasts and stomach. His fingers flexed involuntarily as he yearned to reach out and touch her greedily.

“You’re mine tonight, Lorem,” he said, unbuttoning his jacket and tossing it to the side. “I hope the other wives can’t hear what name you’ll be screaming.” He bent down then, catching her lips once more before kissing and biting a trail down her neck to her chest. He gently caressed the side of her breast, the nipple rising to attention as he caught it in his mouth. A quiet “oh, fuck” escaped her lips as he set to work on the bud, sucking and nibbling at the sensitive skin. The cardinal chuckled against her.

“Such a filthy mouth for a lady of your social standing. It’s one of my favorite things about you, you know.” He dragged the gloved finger tips of his other hand up the inside of her thigh, ghosting over her lower lips. “Let’s see how much filthier we can make it.” And with that, he plunged a finger into her entrance as he swirled his thumb around her clit. Lorem cried out in a mixture of surprise and pleasure, relishing in the texture of the soft leather inside of her. Copia resumed his ministrations on her breasts, coaxing a further stream of expletives by adding a second finger and curling them in just the right spot. He could hear her mutter something beneath her breath.

“What was that, _cara mia?_ ”

She lifted her head, eyes dark and green as the sea as she met his. “I’m far more interested in what _your_ mouth can do, my love,” she murmured, grazing her thumb across his thick lower lip. He leaned into her touch with a small smile.

“As you wish.” He dove down between her thighs, running the flat of his tongue up the bundle of nerves at her core. He savored this moment, lapping and sucking at her clit as he pushed his fingers even deeper inside her, eliciting a gasp of sheer ecstasy. But it wasn’t enough—she craved him. Without hesitation, she dug her fingers into his tidy, slicked-back hair and pushed his mouth closer into her center. Copia growled in satisfaction, his hunger only deepening with her cries of pleasure and desperation. He worked his fingers faster inside of her as his tongue kept its pace, only looking up every now and then to appreciate the completely enraptured look on his lover’s face.

And God,  _the sounds she made_ —breathless and soft. It was practically musical. Between that, her occasional muttered “oh fuck” and “oh god,” and the way she pulled at her nipples while he ate her out made him so aroused he was nearly uncomfortable in the confines of his pants. He unzipped his fly with his free hand and pulled his cock out to give it a couple of strokes, which only made him sigh into her center where his tongue worked.

“Vincenzo, _please…_ ”

There weren’t many who could get away with calling him by his given name, but something about the way the word curled around her tongue pulled him in like a magnet. “What is it, _cara_?” His fingers carried on with their current preoccupation, but he lifted his head to meet her eyes again, her lids heavy with lust.

“I want you inside me,” she whispered.

“Not yet.” With a small whine from Lorem, Copia slipped his fingers out of her and sucked her taste from the soft, black leather, closing his eyes as he relished in the taste. Then, in a swift motion, he slipped his hands from the gloves and returned to the task at hand, this time sliding in a third finger. Lorem let out a surprised cry of appreciation, and Copia’s tongue worked at her clit with more force than before. The pressure inside her was mounting—he could sense it in the way she tightened around his fingers and her cries and pleads evolved into stuttered gasps. He quickened his pace, fucking her with his fingers and burying his face deep into her abyss until, finally, she burst at the seams. With a cry, Lorem’s climax rolled throughout her entire body, and Copia growled with approval as her slickness covered his lips and fingers.

But he wasn’t done.

He pressed his tongue against her swollen clit, rubbing his fingers furiously against her g-spot. Lorem placed a hand over her mouth as she keened from the over-stimulation.

“F-fuck!” She cried. “Oh...fuck!”

“Cum again for me, _mia dea_.” Her legs began to shake on either side of his head. “Be a good girl and give me another.”

“Copia, I...I can’t. I’m too-”

“You can, and you will.”

Lorem gripped the blanket as her whole body trembled under her lover’s unrelenting touch. She’d never felt more present than she did in that moment. Every nerve ending in her body felt alive and on fire as Copia forced a second wave of pleasure to crash over her body like a tsunami.

As she came down from her climax, Copia slowed his touch, kissing her clit and slipping his fingers from her slick entrance.

“There’s a good girl,” he murmured, placing his lips on her inner thigh as he unbuttoned his shirt and slipped it off. “That wasn’t so hard was it?”

Breathless and trembling, she laid on the bed and stared up at the embroidered canopy above. She’d be lying if she said she hadn’t fantasized about this moment from the first time her lips had touched his all those weeks ago (perhaps even a little before then).

It was in that moment that Lorem realized she’d reached the point of no return.

Even if Papa had looked favorably upon her spending time with the cardinal, she’d be venturing into treacherous terrain. Yes, extra-marital affairs were commonplace in the clergy, but there was an unspoken understanding that those trysts should never extend beyond the strictly carnal. An affair of the loins was perfectly acceptable—if not encouraged—but an affair of the heart was another matter. She could lie to herself, pretend it was a purely physical need for the cardinal that burned inside her now. But as he crawled up her body until his face hovered just above her own, mismatched eyes burning with desire, she knew this was no mere fuck. She didn’t know what it was exactly, but she was certain she’d never felt anything like it before—not for any one of her other lovers, and not even for Papa.   

Lorem lifted a hand to brush a loose lock of hair that had fallen in front of Copia’s face behind his ear—a mute point, considering it fell right back down.

“Had enough, _cara_?” He asked with a smug grin.

“Not on your life,” she replied, a devilish smirk gracing her lips. “It’s my turn to have a taste.” Grabbing his naked shoulders, she pushed him onto his back before settling herself between his thighs, a move that took him by surprise. With both hands, she pulled his pants the rest of the way down, revealing the toned thighs that had often occupied her daydreams. She ran her hands up their length and dipped her head to place a row of kisses down his soft stomach—the line of dark hair there tickling her lips—and swirl her tongue around his navel. Copia watched intently as she made her way lower and let out a throaty groan as she reached his cock, licking a line from base to tip and sucking on the sensitive spot on the underside of the head. Swirling her tongue around the tip, she lapped up the pre-cum before taking his cock into her mouth.

Lorem looked up at him then, her mouth around the tip of his dick, hand gripping his thick shaft with deliberate strokes, and a sudden pang hit him right in the chest. As her dark curls danced wildly around her head and fell to his hips; her face flushed from her recent orgasm; her lips puckered around him, he realized he, too, no longer had control. Copia was getting what he’d wanted all along, and he intended to enjoy the ride. But...he hadn’t accounted for this tug in his chest when she looked up at him like that.

Soon, though, his thoughts became muddled as she lowered her mouth further down his shaft, taking him deeper inside until the tip of his cock hit her throat.

“ _Si, mia dea, cosi lo voglio_ ,” he whispered.

Her Italian was rusty at best, but she was vaguely certain these were encouraging words. She pushed her mouth lower, allowing his dick entrance into her throat. The cardinal let out a low growl.

“ _Mio Dio,_ ” he grunted. “ _Non fermarti_.” He brought a hand up to the back of her head and twisted his fingers in her locks. It took every shred of his self control to not grab her by the back of the head and fuck her throat wildly. Instead, he opted to thrust slowly into her mouth, testing to see how much she could take. To his surprise—and delight—she met his movements with more enthusiasm, taking his entire length all the way in before pulling back with a cough.

Copia ran the back of his fingers over Lorem’s flushed cheeks. “Come to me, _bella_.” Crawling on her hands and knees, she slinked up to him, straddling his hips with his erection right between the slick lips of her pussy. She slid herself playfully along his length, eager to feel his thickness inside, but appreciating the desperate groans from the man beneath her.

“Are you trying to kill me?” He asked, a hint of mirth playing at the corner of his lips.

“Is that all it takes?”

“Stronger men have fallen at the feet of women who weren’t half as beautiful as you.”

“Maybe those men weren’t as strong as they thought.”

“Maybe…” Copia slid his hands up her thighs, resting them on her soft, wide hips and moved with her body as she continued her offence on his cock. “Or maybe all are powerless to the spell of a succubus such as yourself.”

“Hmph, flatterer.” She flashed him a smirk.

Lorem lifted her hips, allowing him to position his tip at her entrance. Slowly, he guided her hips down with his other hand, watching the look on her face with great intensity as his cock stretched her out for the very first time. She’d once told him that he was thicker than she was used to, and the look on her face confirmed that she hadn’t said this just to stroke his ego.

“Is that alright, _cara_?”

“Mmm,” she hummed with a nod, her eyebrows knitted as she settled onto him. She was lost in that moment. The feeling overtaking her now—the feeling of him filling her completely—was one she intended to savor. She looked down at him with hungry eyes, running her hands over the light dusting of hair on his chest, gently pinching his nipples. Once she adjusted to his size, she rolled her hips, determined to take her time.

But Copia had other plans.

His grip on her hips tightened as he pushed her down hard onto his dick, filling her as deeply as he could, as if he were trying to reach some part of her that was reserved just for him. Lorem let out a small cry of surprise and pleasure, her hips locked tightly into place. “Do you feel that, my _belladonna_? Do you feel how hard you make me? Can you feel how much I want you?” Lorem nodded, her eyes closed, absorbing every inch of him as he pressed into her deepest reaches. “Tell me,” he growled.

“I-I feel you.”

“Move with me.”

Copia loosened his grip, thrusting up into her as he did so. Lorem responded in kind, bouncing off his hips to match his movements. He was completely captivated by the way her body moved as she rode him—the delicate ripple of her hips and soft stomach; the rhythmic movement of her breasts. He slid a hand up her curves, grabbing her breast, feeling its weight in his hand, gently pulling at her nipple.

“You don’t have to be gentle with me,” she said breathlessly. Copia grinned deviously as he snaked his other hand behind her and landed a hard smack on her backside. Lorem cried out in surprise, but it only made her more ravenous for his touch. “Again,” she commanded.

“Who am I to refuse one who looks so lovely as she rides my cock?” Copia gave her another spank, harder this time and earning a lust-filled cry from his lover.

“Is that it then?” He asked, sitting up suddenly as she continued her movements. “You want me to be rough with you?” He gave her another hard spank.

“I want you to fuck me so hard I forget my name.”

“Greedy,” he chuckled. Gripping her ass with his hand, Copia buried his face in Lorem’s neck, running his tongue up her throat before tugging at the skin with his teeth. Her cries of passion flooded the room as she ran her fingers through his hair, pulling his face away roughly to smash her mouth against his. They became a tangled mess of lips and tongues and sighs, running their hands over every inch they could reach—the two of them entwined in each other. Copia flipped her over onto her back then, thrusting into her with everything he had. His own sighs of ecstasy became louder as she raked her nails up the slope of his back.

“You're mine, Lorem,” Copia declared, slamming into her center. “Your body is mine. Your lips are mine to kiss.” He smashed his lips against hers. “Your neck, your breasts…” He ran his palm down her throat to her breasts, toying with her hardened nipples. “They’re mine to touch. And your cunt?” He gave another hard thrust. “It’s mine to fuck as I please. Just as my body is yours. You have me, _mia_ _dea_.” His thrusts became more wild and disjointed; he could feel his own orgasm rising inside him, aching to spill his seed inside the woman beneath him now. “Tell me you’re mine, _cara_.”

“I’m yours,” she panted.

“Say it. To whom do you belong?” He reached behind her head and grabbed a fistful of her hair, making her back arch and her breasts rise towards him.

“Unff, fuck- You! Copia!”

The rising in his loins rose to a pitch and burst in such a fantastic cacophony that he nearly forgot to pull out of her. His seed shot across her stomach as his breath came out in gasps. He was still for a moment, waiting for his head to return to the earth, then rolled onto his side to catch his breath before rising to her bathroom to grab a towel. When he came back out, he halted briefly, admiring the sight of Lorem laying on her back, looking back at him with an amused expression.

“What is it?”

“Your, uh…” She trailed off into a snort of laughter as she gestured towards her own eyes. He looked back at the mirror and immediately saw the source of her amusement: the black makeup that ringed his eyes had smeared rather marvelously around the area. He shrugged and made his way back over to the bed.

“I’ll worry about that later,” he said as he climbed up on the bed and cleaned her off with the towel. “We have all night anyway.” He pressed a quick kiss to her forehead before settling on the bed next to her, wrapping his arms around her and pulling close to face him. He tenderly ran his thumb along her lips before placing his own against them.

“You’re mine now, _cara mia_ ,” he murmured. “I don’t care how many times he tells you to stay away from me; you belong to me.”

A small laugh shook Lorem. “I think you made that clear enough. But tell me…” She ran her fingers through the mess of his brown hair, errant silver strands catching in the low light. “What makes you so sure I belong to you?”

“Because it may be his ring on your finger, but it’s my cock inside of you.”

“That’s hardly a mark of ownership. It’s more like a loan, if you ask me.”

“Ah, but it’s me who comes to your door. It’s me who lies beside you now.” He captured her hand and pressed his lips against the back of it. “And it is me who worships you, _mia dea_.”

“Sounds more like _you_ belong to _me_ , my darling.”

“I think you’re not wrong.”


End file.
